


Mind Your Place

by Chrmdpoet



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Canon, F/F, Minor Character Death, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 01:17:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8645533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrmdpoet/pseuds/Chrmdpoet
Summary: Lexa grows impatient with his lingering silences, his overly confident stride and stance. The way he moves about her home as if he bears her title.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short one-shot I wrote a long while back, inspired by and featuring Lexa's very Leonidas-style disposal of the Azgeda messenger. Enjoy! XO-Chrmdpoet

Body taut and coiled with tension, Lexa watches the motion of the man's lips as he speaks. He dares challenge her. He dares question not only her authority but her intelligence, her head for battle, her ability to lead, to conquer, to provide. The small pull at the corner of his mouth only adds to the insult, and Lexa's fingers itch for her sword.

She can feel Clarke’s eyes on her back from across the room, their own council having been interrupted by the unexpected arrival of the _Azgeda_ warrior and his request of urgent audience with the Commander.

“I speak on behalf of many tongues,” the warrior claims, not for the first time since his arrival, and Lexa purses her lips. “The clans grow restless with inaction.”

“An absence of war is not an absence of action,” Lexa replies coolly as she tracks the man’s pacing steps.

He moves toward the open balcony of Lexa’s throne room and Lexa follows slowly and silently behind. He takes a moment to glance out over the vast expanse of trees and land and the countless small housing structures that speckle the city of Polis. The toes of his boots press at the edge of the open landing, Lexa’s capitol building settled at the top of the highest point in Polis, and Lexa grows impatient with his lingering silences, his overly confident stride and stance. The way he moves about her home as if he bears her title. 

When he finally turns to face her once again, the small, smug smile is still in place, and Lexa finds her fingers sliding slowly along the handle of the sword at her hip. As a warning, she tells herself, though she is tempted to take his tongue so that he would speak for none, not even himself.

“Yes,” he says, the tilted line of his lips falling as his eyes track the motion of Lexa’s hand. He clears his throat and straightens his back, and Lexa is pleased to see her message has clearly been received. Still, her patience is thin. She needs nothing of the _Azgeda’s_ interference, their continued pushing and pulling at the behest of their power-hungry _kwin_. “But many believe war to be necessary. The clans fear the consequences should you allow the continued growth and rise of the Sky.”

Before Lexa can respond, she hears the shuffling steps of the woman behind her and the quiet clearing of a throat. Clarke moves forward, only a step or two, and stands just a few paces behind Lexa. Her voice is hard, unwavering, when she says, “The Sky will rise as it sees fit, and your Commander and I will come to terms as _we_ see fit. You shouldn’t concern yourself with it.”

Lexa feels a stir of satisfaction in her gut at the way the warrior’s eyes widen, the way his hands ball into fists.

“You allow a Sky person to speak _for_ you, _Heda_?” His voice drips with clear contempt. “The Sky builds its city upon the bones of _our_ people and still you make deals.”

Lexa’s brow ticks up, that stirring of satisfaction in her gut rapidly giving way to the roar building between her rib bones. “ _Hod yu rein daun_ ,” she warns, her voice low and lined with dark promise. “I act in the interests of my people, and I will not discuss such actions or interests with a messenger.”

“The clans seek answers!” The warrior barks at her, and Lexa’s last leg of patience snaps like a twig underfoot.

“ _You_ and your _kwin_ seek submission.” She grinds the words through her teeth. “And you will not have it.” She turns her back to him and waves a dismissive hand.

“Should I tell the clans they are at the mercy of the Sky?” His voice drops to a gritty whisper. “ _Wanheda_ controls the coalition as she controls _Heda’s_ tongue?”

Lexa freezes in place, her back to the warrior and her gaze glued to Clarke. She sees blue eyes widen as her own insides ignite. Inhaling sharply through her nose, Lexa closes her eyes and forces herself calm. She doesn’t turn, doesn’t dare allow herself to move beyond the tightening of her fist around the handle of her sword, and her voice is as deadly as her promise when she says, “ _Gon we o wan op_.”

“ _Yu laik no ai kwin_ ,” he dares say. “ _Ai gonplei ste gon ai kru!”_

Lexa’s eyes snap open at those words, and instantly, her gaze is filled again with the vast blue of Clarke’s widened eyes. They narrow as Lexa looks to her, and a moment only, brief and tense, passes between them before Clarke gives a subtle nod, and Lexa spins so swiftly on her heels that she nearly dizzies herself. Her foot flies out with a hard kick, her boot slamming so forcefully into the warrior’s chest that she feels the vibrations of the impact ripple up her calf and into her thigh.

His eyes blow wide as his body jerks back with the force of Lexa’s kick, and Lexa growls her final reply as she watches his feet leave the ground and his body plummet over the edge of her open balcony.

“ _Yu gonplei ste odon._ ”

The waning echo of his cry reverberates around the vast open space before her as Lexa’s chest heaves and her teeth grind together. She settles herself before slowly turning back around and catching the slow rise of Clarke’s eyebrow.

Lexa licks her lips and straightens her spine, squares her shoulders. “ _Em don sad klin_ ,” she says smoothly, and Clarke merely stares at her a moment longer before giving another short nod of her head.

“Agreed.”

That one word is enough to touch Lexa’s lips with the barest hint of a smile. “Now, we can continue,” she says, motioning for Clarke to follow her back across the room.

Clarke lets out what sounds like a huff of a laugh, though it is worn and tired, and she shakes her head as she falls into step beside Lexa.

**Author's Note:**

> Translations:
> 
> Heda - Commander
> 
> Azgeda - Ice Nation
> 
> Kwin - Queen
> 
> Hod yu rein daun - Mind your place.
> 
> Wanheda - Commander of Death
> 
> Gon we o wan op - Leave or die.
> 
> Yu laik no ai kwin - You are not my queen.
> 
> Ai gonplei ste gon ai kru - My fight is for my people.
> 
> Yu gonplei ste odon - Your fight is over.
> 
> Em don sad klin - He made his choice.


End file.
